creer en el futuro
by fandita-lp
Summary: Creer en el futuro, es mas que usar tus sentidos para percibirlo. Es algo que no se puede ver, aun asi... yo crei en él, y yo crei en ti. Estamos luchando por un futuro, luchando juntos por este hermoso sueño.One-shot royai


Full metal alchemist no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic. Este fic fue inspirado en el OST del videojuego "Dirge of cerberus", específicamente en la canción "Hope of the future", la cual tampoco me pertenece. Básicamente, nada me perteneces mas que la trama.

Esta es la segunda vez que publico este fic, aunque esta segunda vez es más bien la versión editada. No cambio la idea general, solo corregí problemas de ortografía y con los guiones. Y algunos diálogos o párrafos que no me convencían.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el fic.

Creer en el futuro

Se perdió, solo había oscuridad, le llegaban voces pero no era capaz de ver nada, entonces se sintió indefenso otra vez.

Estaba despertando pero le daba la sensación de no poder abrir los ojos, se sintió débil, _inútil_, muchas veces le habían llamado así, pero esta vez lo sintió tan real. No podía levantarse, no quería levantarse, ¿para qué?, se preguntaba, de todas formas pensaba que aun levantándose era incapaz de hacer nada.

Ya no podía hacer nada, ni por su país, ni por sus amigos, vaya, ni por sí mismo.

La verdad era en serio cruel, eso había dicho "padre", en cuanto vio que estaba ciego

La verdad castigaba a aquellos que no agradecían lo que tenían y buscaban el pasado, les quitaba la oportunidad que no aprovecharon.

Alphonse Elric quería volver a sentir el calor de su madre, sin darse cuenta de que aun podía sentir el calor humano. Pero lo dejo a un lado y por esto, perdió toda su capacidad para sentir calor.

Edward Elric había buscado la fuerza de su madre para levantarse, sin utilizar su propia fuerza. Y había perdido su pierna, que lo impulsaba a levantarse, y su brazo, que le permitía luchar.

Y los mismos hermanos Elric lo consideraban una especia de justicia, ya que ellos habían roto el tabú, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir. Pero tal y como lo hubiera gritado Edward Elric enfrente de "padre", él no lo había hecho así.

Él había mirado hacia adelante, sin tratar de borrar sus recuerdos o sus errores. Pero le habían quitado esa capacidad, y ahora no podía ver más que obscuridad.

Sin embargo, durante la lucha, su teniente había sido su luz, y le había permitido luchar. Por fin todos los esfuerzos de los hermanos Elric habían sido recompensados y habían recuperado sus capacidades. Por fin habían enmendado sus errores.

Pero él no. Él continuaba sin poder ver como había terminado la gente que había jurado proteger. Seguía estando ciego, y ahora más que nunca, sentía que no podría enmendar sus errores.

No encontraba equivalencia en eso. Había perdido su capacidad de luchar, pero no había obtenido nada, o tal vez era su castigo por Ishbal.

Aunque a decir verdad, no lo sabía, y eso también lo hacía sentir impotente.

Un alquimista es un ser vivo que busca la verdad, eso le había dicho su maestro un día, y cuando se deja de buscarla muere el alquimista que se lleva dentro.

Sentía que no podía buscar la verdad, que ni siquiera podía hacer eso, se sentía muerto por dentro, como un cascaron vacío.

Y sentía que era nada más que un muerto a espaldas de sus amigos. Sentía que solo seria un estorbo para ellos, y que a ninguno podría serle de utilidad.

Los había defraudado a todos, ninguno se lo diría, pero él sentía que lo había echo.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y ni siquiera podía saber si era amigo o enemigo. No importaba, muerto o vivo no podía hacer nada, era un lastre.

—Coronel—escucho su voz. Podía reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia y comúnmente le alegraba escucharla, pero en ese momento con quien más arrepentido se sentía era con ella, sentía que la había defraudado. Sintió como se sentó en la cama cerca de él e instintivamente volteo la cabeza en esa dirección, se sentía tonto al hacerlo, pero aun así volteaba y forzaba a sus ojos con la esperanza de poder verla.

Nada, todo seguía en oscuridad, bajo la cabeza en un gesto de resignación.

—Coronel —continuo ella —me enviaron a cuidarlo de momento, las enfermeras están ocupadas.

El hospital en ese instante eran un caos, tras todo lo pasado durante el día prometido, a pesar de haber sido capaces de salvar a todos, el caos era lo mas normal luego de un evento así. Sin embargo, el país se estaba reconstruyendo, poco a poco, llegaría la calma.

—Sí, teniente —murmuro el por lo bajo.

—Coronel —pronuncio ella con preocupación — ¿Se siente bien?

—No sabría decirle, teniente —sinceramente, no estaba seguro de que decirle.

— ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? —ella puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y él coloco su mano encima, en ese momento sentirla cerca le daba más confianza, sentir que estaba con ella, al menos eso podía hacer.

—Yo… no puedo continuar —pronuncio el afligido —lo lamento, te decepcione.

—Roy —ella acaricio su mejilla con dulzura —tu no me has decepcionado.

—Claro que si —reitero él — ya no podré cumplir con nuestro sueño, yo no podré seguir, lo siento.

Se acurruco en su mano apretándola con un poco más de fuerza ante la impotencia de decepcionarla.

Ella tomo con dulzura su otra mano.

—Claro que seguirás, estas bajo amenaza de disparo si dejas de hacer tu trabajo —él se rio tiernamente al oír esto —y además… fuiste tú el que me dijo que no abandonara bajo ningún concepto.

Recordó sus propias palabras, pero aun así no conseguía fuerzas de estas. No abandonar bajo ningún concepto. Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Tú no me abandonaste cuando renuncie a vivir, me mostraste de nuevo que había un futuro, que podía creer en él—le dijo riza aun sosteniendo su mano — tu puedes seguir, esta vez yo te mostrare el camino. No voy a abandonarte.

—Deberías de hacerlo —le respondió el —ahora mismo solo soy un lastre.

Ella lo miro de nuevo con tristeza, dejo su mejilla y dirigió su mano a sus parpados, los cerró lentamente. El mostro una mueca de no entender, y ella acaricio levemente su mejilla con el pulgar para calmarlo.

—Roy —le dijo una vez que él tenía sus ojos cerrados— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?

—Tú no me abandonarías —le contesto él con firmeza—a pesar de que muchas veces, tendrías que hacerlo.

—Tú lo has dicho, yo no te abandonare. Estar contigo es mi deber—le contesto ella con firmeza, irguiéndose involuntariamente.

—Eres muy terca, Riza Hawkeye—dijo él mientras sonreía.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, antes de que ella continuara.

—Yo puedo ver —continuo ella, con una ligera pausa en sus palabras —pero no puedo ver el futuro. Aun así, yo decidí seguirte, sin saber lo que pudiera ocurrir al hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto el finalmente, con confusión.

—Porque no puedo ver el futuro —le respondió ella —pero puedo creer en él, luchar por él, y por qué creo en ti. Es por eso que te sigo.

Él no respondió, solo se quedó en silencio. Riza lo tomo como un impulso para continuar.

—Tú no podías ver el futuro, pero siempre creíste en el —el volvió a subir la cabeza, al recordar al joven ingenuo que siempre hablaba del futuro—te quitaron la vista, pero no te quitaron lo más importante. No te quitaron tu futuro, todavía sigues con vida. Todavía puedes hacerlo realidad.

—Pero, no sé si pueda luchar por él —el sintió como ahora las dos manos tomaban su cara y el cálido aliento de ella chocando contra el suyo propio.

—Sigo creyendo en ti —junto sus labios con los de él un momento –luchare a tu lado, siempre lo he hecho. Aunque ahora no sientas fuerza para seguir luchando, yo me convertiré en tu fuerza, te ayudare a continuar.

El solo sonrió, no podía verla, pero la sentía. Estaba con él. Tuvo que quedarse ciego para darse cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo con él, siempre luchando por él y siempre creyendo en el. Y él había pensando en renunciar.

De pronto pensó en todos, todos siempre estuvieron con él, pero nunca lo había visto. Todos sus amigos lucharon por él, por su sueño. Todos continuaban luchando, porque creían que podía hacerse realidad.

Y había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

"Ja, que ironía. Justo ahora que estoy ciego es cuando me doy cuenta".

Bajo la cabeza y ella lo miro con tristeza.

Pero aun así el apretó un poco más su mano y subió la cabeza con una sonrisa tierna.

—Sabe teniente, el no haberme dado cuenta de eso, es algo imperdonable —cambio su sonrisa a una más burlona —no me había dado cuenta de que besaba tan bien, teniente.

La oyó suspirar exasperada, se rio un poco y la tomo de la cara.

—Y no haberme dado cuenta de que seguía aquí, conmigo —podía sentir que estaba cerca —esa es una gran falta, pero aun así le tengo que pedir un favor.

—Mientras no sea que te lo repita —la escucho responderle entrecortadamente.

— ¿El beso o su discurso? —el volvió a reír juguetonamente.

Sintió las mejillas entre sus manos calentarse, sabia que eso la haría sonrojarse.

—Ambos—respondió ella tratando de sonar calmada, pero con una sonrisa que no podía contener.

—No se preocupe teniente, el discurso lo tendré por siempre en mi memoria —se acercó más a ella siguiendo sus instintos —y creo que el beso puedo robarlo.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que me quiere pedir? —escucho que ella preguntaba con in tinte de confusión.

Se dio cuenta de ello, aunque difícilmente lo hubiese notado de poder verla. Tal vez podía notar muchas mas cosas estando ciego.

—Que por favor siga luchando —ella sonrió, aunque él no pudiera verlo —hay mucho por hacer, y espero que sigas confiando en mi para seguir con este sueño.

—Siempre confiare en ti —él se acercó más y junto un momento sus labios con los de ella —y mientras tu luches yo no dejare de luchar.

—Me alegra oír eso —quito sus manos de su cara y se sentó derecho, orgulloso como hace mucho no se sentía —entonces te pediré que sigas a mi lado.

—Hasta el infierno —reitero ella sin dudar.

—Tal vez no —tanteo con su mano y busco la de ella, la encontró y volvió a tomarla —quiero ir contigo a cumplir nuestros sueños, aunque no lleguemos al cielo o al infierno. A mi me basta conque estés conmigo.

La sintió moverse en la cama y se dio cuenta que se estaba recostando en su pecho.

—Estaré contigo, hasta donde sea necesario —ella descanso su cabeza en el formado pecho de él, sintiendo el rítmico palpitar de su corazón.

—Con que estés conmigo, es más que suficiente para seguir avanzando —sonrió, solo había que llegar a el futuro, solo eso sería suficiente. Mientras ella estuviera con él, podían hacerlo.

Podían hacer realidad sus sueños.

No podemos ver el futuro, pero podemos creer en él. Luchar por él.

Porque al final, después de todos los esfuerzos, el presente que se consigue formar, se convierte en algo mejor que el futuro que se puede soñar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Primera nota de la autora: Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad es mi propia versión de esta pareja y de su sueño pero aun así espero que compartan sus opiniones acerca de este fic._

Segunda nota de la autora: a pesar de que esta es la versión editada, lo mas probable es que se me hayan escapado dos que tres problemas de ortografía o de cohesión de unas ideas con las otras, pero cualquier problema siéntanse con la libertad de dejármelo en review ;)


End file.
